


Our Dream Come True

by kyungiekaisoo



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungiekaisoo/pseuds/kyungiekaisoo
Summary: I was rummaging my old cabinet when I found my old notebook filled with fan fictions so I changed the names of the characters to MysMe characters. Enjoy the crap :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rummaging my old cabinet when I found my old notebook filled with fan fictions so I changed the names of the characters to MysMe characters. Enjoy the crap :P

MC is sitting on the same coffee shop where her other half confessed his love for her but, it all turned out as a dream. She's living the life of every girl want. She's rich, pretty, talented and has a good personality but, there's one thing that made her life imperfect. Her other half, Hyun, the love of her life and her fellow RFA member.

(Flashback)

"Babe". Jaejoong called. "Yes baby?" She answered and smiles. "What if I become famous? What would you do?" he asked as he hugs her tight. "Hmm. I'll continue being with you, supporting you and loving you. Unless, your fangirls will do anything to me to be away from you." She answered chuckling. "That would never happen. Even if I become famous we'll still be together I promise you that." He said and kissed your lips passionately.

(Present)

But that promise was broken and it really hurt you a lot.

She smiled bitterly as she ran her finger along the end of the cup of coffee.

(Flashback)

After Hyun, who was then known as Zen, became popular, he slowly drifted away and totally forgot about you. What's even worse is that he started going out with a different woman. It hurt you. So bad that you even tried to commit suicide but, all thanks to her friends she realized how important life is.

(Present)

She was drinking her coffee when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. As she looked back, she saw her closest friend, an older brother, Jumin wearing his ever favorite stripped dress shirt.

"So what's up?" he asked and took your cup of coffee taking a sip. She huffs but let him do so. "I just miss my big brother is that so bad?" She pouted. She knows she's a bit childish by calling him when she knows how busy he is but, she's grateful nonetheless. "Don't worry I miss my little sister too." He said and pinched your cheek hard. Probably a small punishment for disturbing him. "Why don't you come with me to Saeyoung's house since we decided to have a small gathering?" Jumin asked. "I guess I miss the others too." She was having second thoughts since she'll probably see Zen there but in the end she agreed.

The drive to Saeyoung's house was nerve-racking but, she knew this time will come so she has to muster up all her courage and face her fears.

"Saeyoung open the damn door!" Jumin shouted as the door keeps asking questions including saying the word please in Arabic.

After a few shouting Jumin, a disheveled Saeyoung opened the door for them. "MC!" He screamed and squishes her in a tight hug. Upon hearing Saeyoung's scream the others rushes to the door and gave her equal squishing before pulling her inside the house with a grunting Jumin trailing behind them.

Zen's POV

He heared Saeyoung scream out her name. He immediately went to the door and saw her being squished by the other members. Seeing her brings back the stupid things he had done. The love of my life. Whom he left. She's changed. She's even more beautiful but he still see in her eyes that she's scared to see him. "MC." He softly called her name. She looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes that he loves staring all the time. If he hadn't been stupid that time she would still be in his arms right now. "What is it Zen?" she asked. "I miss you." He blurted out and hugged her tight.

End of POV

MC was stunned on what he said and did. She really missed this. His voice. His face. His touch. HIM. "I miss you too Hyun." She softly said and hugs him back. She felt his hug tighten "I'm sorry about everything. I really have to do it even if I don't want to." He said burying his face on her neck. "We'll be getting food since I was short with real food." Saeyoung smiled and gave us a salute. "We'll be back fast." Jumin sternly said before leaving with the rest. "We'll get you beer and Honey Buddha Chips!" Yoosung shouted. "I'll get coffee." Jaehee softly muttered. Then there was silence.

"I know Hyun. You're doing this for our good." She answered as she pulls out from the hug. "If it wasn't for my career and the management forbidding me I wouldn't hide our relationship." He said as he pull her on the couch making her sit on his lap. "Hyun, I can still handle it so don't worry. I won't do that stupid thing again." She chuckled. "You really scared me that time. I thought I'd lost you. Please don't do that again." He cups her cheeks and looks at her intently. "Well if you told me the real reason then I wouldn't have done that." She scrunched her nose and pecks his lips. "I love you MC." He said and hugs her tight. "I love you too Hyun." She answered as she hugs him back just as tight.

"Babe?" He pulls away and looks at you. "What is it?" she asked brushing his white locks with one hand and the other wrapped around his neck. "I'm going to do it." He said. Confused, she tilted her head and asked. " Do what Hyun?" He brushes the hair off her face and tucks it behind her ear. "I'm going to tell everyone about us. Echo girl also has a boyfriend and was doing this for her work as well." He answered. "We'll be holding a press conference about it." He continued. "But what about your career Hyun?" she asked looking concerned. "Who cares about my career when I can't have you by my side. I already told the management about it and they let me do the press conference tomorrow." He shrugs and hugs you. She began sobbing and it worries Zen. "Baby why are you crying?" He rubs your back and pried your hands off your face. "I don't want your dream to be destroyed just because of me." She looks at him sniffing. "It may be my dream, but I dream of sharing it with you." He wipes her face and pecks her nose. "I want to be living this dream of mine with you. My life is all about you. You is what matters most to me." He cups her face and pecks her lips. "I love you Hyun." She smiled. " I love you too baby. So much." He chuckles and kisses her, lying her on the couch with him on top and deeply kisses her. They didn't want this to stop until they heard a couch and a screech.

They pulled away and saw the others standing by the door. Jumin with his disapproving look but you can see the softness in there. Yoosung covering his eyes. Jaehee just blinking in the air and Saeyoung laughing his ass off.

"You're back!" She cleared her throat and sits properly with Zen's help. "Yes we are." Jumin sternly answered. "AND WE BROUGHT FOOOD!" Saeyoung butted in completely destroying the tension and earn them laugh as Jumin hits his head.

MC and Zen looks at their friends and chuckles before looking at each other and managed to steal of a kiss before Jumin could separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 ;)


End file.
